wh40khomebrewfandomcom-20200215-history
Teeth of the Storm
The chapter of the Adeptus Astartes known as the Teeth of the Storm are a 4th Founding Chapter created in the middle centuries of M32, following the near-disastrous War of the Beast. Th Teeth of the Storm were one of several newly created Chapters created to help bring order to an Imperium rife with civil strife and insurrection, and to help restore Imperial law. Following their inception, they were charged with standing sentinel against xenos and Chaos threats in the Maelstrom Zone, the region of Imperial space surrounding the notorious Maelstrom warp rift. Chapter History Chapter Home World Scoanerth III is a desert planet located to the north of the Maelstrom. having once been covered in titanic quartz crystals, until a planetary impact shattered them into razor-sharp microscopic shards. sandstorms are known for shredding everything not wearing protective gear. cities are built underneath mountain ranges and sealed with starship grade blast-doors. a massive crater shows where the chapter monastery used to be. Fortress-Monastery Once a ground-based monastery known as The Sprawl, the star fort, Pride of Scoanerth, is the pride of this chapter. In the closing days of M41, as the Great Rift split the sky, massive engine columns ignited, shattering the ground and lifting the star fort out of Scoanerth III's gravity well. Equipped with sufficient thrust for atmospheric operations in planets up too 0.0002% greater than Terra. Chapter Culture The Teeth of The Storm borrow heavily from the culture of Scoanerth III, with surnames being based upon deeds done as initiates (i.e. Chapter Master Petrus outriding a sandstorm on a bike). The chapter also places heavy respect in culinary skills stemming from the tradition of preparing native creatures in a variety of ways. Notable Campaigns Chapter Organisation Officer Ranks *'Chapter Master' *'Captain' *'Lieutenant' Specialist Ranks *'Reclusiarch' *'Chaplain' *'Chief Librarian' *'Librarian' *'Master of the Forge' *'Techmarine' *'Chief Apothecary' *'Apothecary' *'Ancient' *'Standard Bearer' *'Chapter/Company Champion' Line Ranks *'Veteran Sergeant' *'Sergeant' *'Reiver Sergeant' *'Reiver' *'Battle-Brother' *'Scout Marine' *'Neophyte' *'Aspirant' Specialist Formations Order of Battle Chapter Command Companies Combat Doctrine Chapter Beliefs This chapter considers The Emperor an ancestor figure in a way different from other chapters. they revere him as the "storm father", creator of all holy storms, and the gods of chaos as the creators of the evil storms (i.e. warp storms). Chapter Gene-Seed This chapter has an inactive Betcher's Gland and Sus-an Membrane. Primarch's Curse: Move to Survive In a departure from the demeanour of The Imperial fists, this chapter loathes long siege campaigns, instead choosing to hit fortresses in swift armoured assaults. This flaw likely comes from the survival need to stay moving on their home planet. Notable Members *'Chapter Master Vanzon' - Known as one of the most famous chapter masters of The Teeth of the Storm, armoured in MkIII armour and armed with a power spear. he fought valiantly for 300 years before being lain low by a shot from a traitor Leman Russ and being interred in a venerable dreadnought. *'Chapter Master Petrus Stormrider' - The current Chapter Master, Petrus wears a suit of artificer armour and wields The Blade of Dorn. Chapter Appearance Chapter Colours The majority of the armour is cobalt, with lighter blue greaves (shin armour), rank is shown through shoulder pad trim, chest decoration, elbow pads, helmets, and knees. Rank designators are as follows: grey for Battle-Brother, silver for Sergeant, copper for officers, and gold for Captain. Veteran status is designated through golden hands. Eyepieces are coloured orange. Chapter Badge The Teeth of the Storm's Chapter iconography consists of a stylised, yellow coloured simplified "chainsword" icon centered upon a field of cobalt. Chapter Fleet Chapter Relics *''The Blade Of Dorn'' - A monumental chainsword crafted after Rogal Dorn's chainsword and the namesake of the chapter, Storms Teeth. Deathwatch Service The Teeth of the Storm regularly send veterans to the Deathwatch in an arrangement as old as the two organisations themselves. (both being founded after the war of the beast) Relations Allies Feel free to add your own Enemies Feel free to add your own Notable Quotes By: About: Feel free to add your own Category:Imperial Fists Successors Category:Imperium Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Thebladeofgold Category:4th Founding Chapters